


I'll Be Lost Until You Come (And Find Me Here)

by quackingfish



Series: cisgirl!Michael AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is irritated as fuck because Gavin keeps coming too early, so she... fixes that. By not letting him come at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Lost Until You Come (And Find Me Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Part II- Paramore

“Fuck, Gavin- fucking want you in me, I can’t-“ Michael gasped into his mouth, one of her hands coming up to pull on his hair, biting at his lip when he groaned loud and rocked his hips up into hers.

“Michael, I’m gonna-”  He gasped, body bucking up towards her, making it hard for her to keep his wrists pinned and _fuck_ , the asshole was coming, his head tipped back as he moaned, and while he looked fucking beautiful like that, it was _way_ too fucking soon.

“Dammit Gav- I just need- _fuck_ ,” She hissed, pushing herself up and stared down at Gavin, her hips rolling helplessly. He gasped, wriggling back with a grimace. Fuck, she hated how sensitive he was after coming. Well, not really, it could be fun sometimes, but not when Michael really fucking wanted to ride him.

With a loud sigh, Michael rolled off him, rubbing at her eyes, huffing and flopping down so that she wasn’t touching Gavin in any way. “Fuck,”

“Michael- I’m sorry, you were just all… and I couldn’t-“ Gavin rolled to face her, reaching to touch her cheek and run his hand through her hair. Michael grumbled in response but pulled him closer, claiming his other hand and guiding it down between her legs.

“Come on, start making it up to me,”

 

Michael ended up wrapped around Gavin, humming as he sloppily mouthed at her shoulder. He’d been pretty good, even if she was still frustrated that he’d come so quickly, so she was content to pet at his hair and let him nuzzle closer to her.

“Gavin?” She tilted her head, smiling slightly when he hummed at her without even glancing up. “How about- I don’t want you to come for a while- until I say, okay?”

He looked up at that, eyes wide, but she could tell he would do it.

“Gotta get you to last longer, y’know?”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah, okay- wait, we’re still gonna bang, right?”

She snorted in response, pulling him up for a quick kiss. “Yep. It’s gonna be awesome, lots of fun, lots of orgasms- well, to be fair, not exactly for you,”

“Fuck you, Michael.” Gavin paused. “Until you say I can?”

“Yep. Though, you can still back out, if you want,”

“Nah, I bet it’ll be great,”

  
They didn’t get a chance to do anything the next day, Michael staying late at the office to edit while Gavin went home with Geoff, so it was Thursday before she finally slid to her knees in front of Gavin’s chair after she’d finished recording for RageQuit.

Michael was still strung out, she had practically ripped his jeans open after she’d pushed his chair back to give her more room to work, but that seemed to work in her favour. Gavin gasped and whined above her as she licked up his cock, relenting for a moment before sinking back down, pulling Gavin’s hips closer.

There was no real finesse to what she was doing, sloppily sucking him into her mouth and leaning to mouth at the base of his cock while she stroked him, essentially taking out all her frustration on Gavin’s dick, a messy outpouring of all the energy of recording.

“Michael, bollocks, I-“ Gavin’s fingers tightened in her hair and she pulled back with a grin, just like every time he seemed to be getting close, before shaking her head fondly at the way his hips rocked up into the empty air.

“Nope, still not letting you come,”

“I _hate_ you, can’t- feels so good, never should’ve-” He panted, and Michael took pity on him, easing herself upwards.

“Come on, get me off quickly so there’s a chance you can get rid of that boner before someone else sees,” Gavin gasped at her, before craning his neck towards her so that Michael couldn’t resist kissing him sloppily, bringing her knees to balance on his chair as she pressed up close to him.

 

The next night, she dragged him home with her, grinning and pointing him to the bedroom once they’d finished eating the admittedly disastrous pasta they’d cooked together. Michael tied his hands together, joking about using the opportunity to paint his entire body pink instead of actually _doing_ anything, before she attached his wrists to the bed and swung a leg over to straddle him. How about-

He moaned her name over and over as she rode him, nails biting into his shoulders as she worked her hips down, gasping open mouthed and tipping her head back. Yeah, this was exactly what she had wanted the other night- the feeling of his hips jolting up into hers as she shifted her angle, her nails dragging down his chest, moaning appreciatively when he arched up into it.

“Fuck, Gavin, so god damn good for me, oh _fuck_ ,” Michael bit her lip, chest heaving with effort as she groaned, looping her fingers in Gavin’s hair to anchor herself, keep her grounded, as she rocked down onto him. Her thighs were burning but damn, it felt so good, the warm feeling of him inside her, beneath her, wrapping around her until her head was thrown back, helplessly moaning Gavin’s name.  

“Oh god, Michael- Michael please,” Gavin brought her eyes back down to his face, and holy shit, he was in a state, eyes wild as he bit at the back of his hand, almost absentmindedly, and Michael couldn’t help but take pity on him, leaning forwards to kiss at his hand, and when he took that away, nip at his lips.

And then _fuck_ , there it was again, the second orgasm ripping through her and leaving Michael panting and slumping off to one side. “That’s gotta be some kind of record- shortest gap between coming twice or some shit,”

“Trust me, I bet I could beat that- if you stopped being such a prick,”

Michael laughed, reaching up to clumsily untie his wrists, kissing down Gavin’s throat before tugging the covers back up over them and snuggling up to his side. Gavin still looked wound the fuck up, but he hummed softly and nuzzled at her neck, arms wrapping around her and pulling Michael in close, enough that Michael had to push herself back a bit.

“You’ve been good- but I’m still not gonna let you come, especially not from just like, rubbing yourself on my leg,” Gavin pouted, but that only gave Michael an excuse to kiss him again, which seemed to be fine with him.

 

Michael smirked into Gavin’s skin, letting her nails bite into his hips for just a second before she ducked her head to continue licking at his hole. She could feel the bed shift when he arched his back, groaning helplessly but staying mostly still for her.

Deciding to reward him for the litany of gorgeous noises he was making, she let the tip of her tongue dart into him, pressing hot and wet against him while she held his hips steady. Her hair was getting long yet again, and it brushed against his balls messily whenever she tilted her head wrong, but trying to avoid it had made her neck ache.

Whatever, Gavin didn’t seem to mind. Though, he didn’t really seem capable of anything more than gasping Michael’s name and thrashing about on the bed when Michael slipped her tongue in him further, flicking it before pulling back to bite a mark into his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so good- lasted so long, God, Gav,”

Gavin whined, hips giving a few twitches. Michael waited, knowing that he’d probably take a while to like, collect himself enough to respond properly.

“Does that mean- can I? Michael, please, I need to come,”

She ducked her head, biting back a laugh and dragging her tongue across him one last time before rising to lean over Gavin, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she kissed him softly, smiling when he kissed back overenthusiastically. “Nah, not yet- but you can pick the movie tomorrow instead,”

“Yeah, that’ll totally make up for it, you nob,”

 

Michael pressed her lips softly to Gavin’s neck, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist. He glanced back at her, smiling and wriggling further back into her lap, before going back to staring at the TV.

The movie Gavin had picked wasn’t really her type, not like she even _had_ a specific type, but she had seen it on a plane once anyway, so it only took half an hour for her to get bored. Her hands were still resting, comfortable and warm, on Gavin’s stomach, and Michael bit her lip as she inched one downwards, slipping her fingers beneath Gavin’s waistband.

He sighed happily, tilting his head back to bump his nose against Michael’s chin, making her laugh and quickly undo his jeans.

“You sure you don’t mind me like, distracting you from the movie?”

“Already seen it,” He smiled, still facing the screen, but she could tell he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Then why did you pick it?”

“I knew you’d… start something, you’re kinda predictable, you donut,”

“I’ll show you fucking predictable,” Michael couldn’t hold back a smile as she said it, giving Gavin’s cock a gentle squeeze before lazily starting to move her hand. His breath hitched, and she laughed quietly, using the hand still wrapped around his waist to pull him back before resting her chin on his shoulder.

Gavin wriggled for a moment before settling, not-so-subtly arranging himself so that he was pressed up against Michael’s chest. She just rolled her eyes and kept her movements slow and gentle, smiling stupidly.

Michael got a little distracted after a while, lost in the steady movement of her hand and the way she could feel Gavin breathing, so it took her a while to realise that Gavin had his eyes closed and had completely relaxed against her. And on top of that, he was making this low, clearly satisfied noise that was really easy to compare to a cat purring.

She’d planned on making some big thing out of letting Gavin come, had figured a big scene would be the best way to do it, but the way Gavin was just _taking_ everything she gave him, and not just that- he was welcoming it too… There was just _something_ about the way he was slumped against her, practically melting into her body that made Michael abandon all that, completely give up all her half-formed  plans in favour of pressing her lips to Gavin’s throat for a moment and breathe “I’m gonna let you come.”

That earned a little jerk from his hips, and she grinned, letting go of him to grab at his hips, pulling him up gently. “C’mon, turn around,”

He squeaked a little, almost losing his balance and jabbing his knee into Michael’s thigh with in the process, but then Gavin was slumping forwards and resting his forehead on her shoulder. One of her hands slid up his back, underneath his shirt, while the other returned to his dick, their movements still long and languid.

Michael felt almost drunk, lost in the way that Gavin’s thighs were bracketing her hips and the way he kept gently rocking into her hand. Still, the angle was fucking awkward, and her elbow really was not happy about it, so she let go of his cock with a sigh. “Angle sucks, you do it,”

Gavin hummed softly into her shoulder, shuffling to keep his balance as he obeyed, and Michael couldn’t resist praising him. “There you go, always do exactly what I ask, such a good boy,”

He whined, shifting to mouth at her shoulder, and Michael wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in tight and continuing to talk. The words didn’t matter, just strings of praise and ‘good boy’s looped around in slightly different arrangements, but Gavin had told her once that he liked it when she kept talking, had said he loved her voice and the way she sounded, so she kept going, even when it felt stupidly repetitive.

Gavin was keening, wrapping the arm not working his cock around her shoulders, his knees slipping into the back of the couch as he slumped closer, and Michael cupped his cheek to guide him in for a kiss, letting him gasp and pant and lick into her mouth.

When he started begging, she slid a hand to cup his ass, squeezing and holding him tighter against her, somehow getting their limbs even more tangled up than they already were, and then all it took was a soft “Yeah Gav, you can come, you’ve earned it boy,” before he was gasping into her mouth, shuddering and collapsing against her so that he was panting into her neck as he came.

 

Later, but not late enough for either of them to even think about moving off the couch, Gavin tilted his head up to look at Michael. “I just- thank you, for this whole… everything feels so good, thank you so much,”

“Well, to be fair, you did earn it,”

That got a tiny laugh out of him, and Gavin shook his head, grinning up at her, and shit, the way he was looking at her was fucking crazy, so open and honest and like, filled with wonder and crap. Michael kissed him. It was kind of hard to not, and besides, she had never had much self control when it came to Gavin anyways. 


End file.
